memories
by YoungAtHeart2
Summary: lexi was a girl from Damon & Stefans past. Damon was her fiancee back in 1864 & now shes back with a secret that would have changed Damons perspective on life.
1. Stranded

Memories

Chapter 1: stranded

"Ok Jake I'm going to go look at the engine block." I looked at my twin waiting for him to argue.

"Why do you get to look at it why can't I?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Because I know a lot more about cars then you do especially on repairing them." A blonde head popped up in the rearview mirror. Looking around she turned back to me & Jake.

"Well one of you get out of the car & fix it we need to get going or more people will die Lex." She looked at me & I sighed knowing she was right. I got out of the truck & walked to the hood. Smoke was rising up in columns from the engine. "Jake go get the tools from the truck then take Max to the telephone pole & back. Lily get on out & practice your aerials." She was walking towards the road. "Stay out of the road!!" She looked back at me then at the 1967 Chevy Impala coming down the road. She jumped up, flipped over the car, & landed like she had rolled over it. I ran over to her side swearing as I saw the guys in the Impala get out & run around the car.

"Samantha Lillian Scot! Don't ever do that again. When I tell you not to practice in the road I mean it." I looked over my shoulder & saw Dean & Sam Winchester standing at the trunk. Dean was wearing the smirk he wore when he killed Bella & Ruby.

"Sorry Jess I just needed more room to practice." She looked over at the brothers. I helped her up, brushed her off, & pushed her toward the truck.

"Go check the horses Sami." Sam started walking towards the trailer. "Oh um I meant my sister, but thanks though. John!! Get over here we have guests I guess." I pulled my flaming, red hair back into a pony tail. Dean had ventured from the trunk of the Impala to the hood of my truck.

"You know the spark plug ignition timing is off." He had shrugged out of his leather jacket & was looking over at me.

"How do you know that you didn't even try to turn the engine to see its timing." I crossed my arms over my chest & listened to the car on the road slowing down. I turned towards the car on the road. "Shit. Nonono it can't be he seriously can't be here. Sami, John get in the truck now!

"Jess what's wrong?" Jake came up beside me. "_Lex we can leave I think Winchester fixed the truck." _Jake said to me telepathically. I shook my head no, "_I have to face the past if it means both the Winchesters & Salvatore then I will." _He looked at me & nodded then he headed to the truck. I walked over to Dean "Are you done yet I need to hit the road." He looked at me.

"Yeah I'm done but you need to be careful with it" I nodded & looked over at Damon & Elena walking over to the Impala to talk to Sam. I walked toward them hoping Damon wouldn't recognize me. I pulled my hat over my eyes & started walking towards the Impala to say thanks when I heard Taio Cruz ft. Ludicrous break your heart blasting from the speakers of the truck. I looked over at Lily she just shrugged.

"What?" She looked at me like she was doing it so they would look at me. I turned back to the others Damon was staring at me like he recognized me.

"Sorry about her. She's a little into her music any way thanks Winchester." Dean looked at me like I was crazy. "You think I would forget the face of my sisters killer." I smiled & looked at Damon knowing he knew who I was talking about. "Let me refresh your memory Winchester. Their names were Bella & Ruby. Even though Lilth was inside her you didn't have to kill her & Bella tried to stop you which got her killed too." I fingered my necklace it was like Elena's except no vervain. Damon looked at the necklace with shock on his face.

"Bella & Ruby are dead?" Damon looked over at me. I gave him my most thoughtful nod. "Your joking Bella & Ruby are perfectly healthy."

I laughed, "Do you think I would want to kill these two guys if they hadn't done anything to my family. Damon we were a family seven now it's just me, Jake, & Lily. Damon Lily doesn't even remember she's Jakes daughter hell I don't even remember our original last name because we've had to change it so many times."

"Lawrence." I looked at him confused. "Lawrence that was your last name." he smiled his same old smile that could break my heart. "I was engaged to you I should know it right. So how's life as well you know a vampire."

Dean & Sam did a double take. I threw my head back & laughed "Please you might as well tell them that the way they killed Bella & Ruby was only one way to kill us." He looked at me, "Decapitation"

"That really works huh." I nodded & he laughed. In an instant I was in front of Katherine (AKA Elena) "Well she looks like her but doesn't smell like her. Damon if she's with you then she must be but then again she could've picked you over Stefan." I sighed it was so hard keeping Katherine & Elena straight. I walked up to Dean & Sam looking straight in the eye, "Now you won't remember a single thing that happened in the last twenty minutes. Now get in your car & leave." They got in the Impala & drove off. I looked up thinking about my life over the last 164 years. Since 1864 my life has been just messed up. I sighed then looked at Jake & Lily knowing we had to go back home where we belong.


	2. Flashbacks

Memories

Chapter 2: flashbacks

Mystic falls 1864 **(before Katharine comes & before Damon goes to war) **

I was sitting on the dock of the little pond Damon & Stefan love so much reading when I heard a noise behind me. I looked behind me & there stood Damon eyes full of love when he looked at me.

"Come on Alexis lets swim." He started to pull his shirt over his head when I stood up fixing my dress in the process.

"Damon we mustn't what if Stefan comes out or worse your father? Besides I have no change of clothes let alone anything for you to see me in." I blushed at the thought of Damon seeing me in my under garments.

"Alexis we have no need to worry Stefan wanted to come out here he's almost here please." He was begging yet again but I being the prettiest girl in Mystic falls was used to it.

"You can't go blaming Stefan he is only a child Damon, he looks up to his older brother." I walked over to him. He looked so sad, I sighed. "Go on in I'll sit here & read. I need to catch up on my Italian before mother gets mad at me." He leaned down & kissed me. Then took off his shirt & jumped into the pond.

Present time

Someone was shaking my shoulder & calling my name. I groaned as the light filtered through the car window hitting me in the face. "What?" I asked as soon as I turned my head away from the window.

"I thought you should know we're here." I opened my eyes to see Lily's big green ones staring back at me. She smiled & got out of the truck. I sighed we were at Jenna's house. We've been here before when we come to join the founder's party. They have no memory of us because of compulsion but we do like them to have some memory of us just like our names & we're old family friends. I walked up to the door & knocked.

"Hey, Lexi, Jake, Lily. Wow I haven't seen you guys in awhile you missed last year's Founder's day party." She smiled at us then ushered us inside. We had sold the horses & kept Max only because Jeremy loved him.

"Hey Jenna how's Jer?" I asked her because over the last few years Lily had formed a crush on him. Jenna looked down then sighed.

"Well he's been having some problems handling Vickie Donavan's disappearance but Anna's been helping him." I looked at Jake & then back at Jenna.

"Anna?" Lily asked. She looked like her whole world had fallen apart. I hugged her softly after all she was 162 years old & she only has a crush on someone every 20 years.

"Yeah she just moved here, helped him with an extra credit assignment & now her mom wants to by the place that was-"

"The old apothecary shop in 1864." I finished for her. "What would Anna's last name be?" I asked with a look on my face that was dead serious.

"I don't know he never told I doubt she told him but I know her moms name she said it was Pearl." I nodded & sighed Anna & Pearl were back in town.

"You know I'm going to go to the Grill see if Matt's there so Jake keys" I looked at Jake he handed over the keys to the truck. I waved goodbye & headed out the door. Just as I was about to park the truck at the Grill a big fat crow landed on the roof. I parked & walked inside I walked up to the bar "Can I get a Crown & Coke please." I batted my eyelashes at bartender he smelled like a new vampire. **(He's the one Anna turned & let's pretend Damon hasn't staked him yet)**

"Well I'm gonna have to ask for I.D" I smiled & shook my head.

"I know what you are & I'm way older then you so give me my drink & say you me & you won't have a stake in your heart or where it should be." I chuckled he just looked scared. "Well are you gonna get that drink of mine?"

"Uh… yeah sure." He took the bottle down grabbed a coke from the ice chest mixed them & handed me my drink. "Here." I smiled & nodded just as the King of Assholes walked in. He sat down next to me I sighed.

"What's the matter Alexis I thought you'd be happy to see me on the side of the rode." I scoffed at him.

"Happy? To see you? Ha you make me laugh why would I want to see you let alone be happy about it?" I gestured to him. "Because if I remember correctly you called off the engagement, ran off with Katherine, & oh ruined my life. If you hadn't gone off with her we wouldn't be here right now we'd be 6ft under ground!" I sighed & finished off my drink. I slammed a twenty on the bar & walked out the door.

Mystic Falls, 1864

I was asleep in my room when I heard a tapping coming from my window. I woke up, crawled out of bed & walked over to my window. I opened it & looked down to see Damon standing below.

"Alexis come down please?" Again with his constant begging. I giggled & shook my head no. "Why not?"

"Because Damon I am not dressed for climbing down a trellis. Why do you not just come up here?" I looked down at him & could tell he was pouting. "Please?" He looked up at me & started climbing up. By the time he had made it up to my window I was already seated on my bed. Damon looked at me then came to sit next to me. I pulled him closer to me for a kiss. He kissed me tenderly at first & then he became more passionate. We made love that night for the first time that we had been together. I awoke with him gone probably not to startle my handmaiden Jezebel. That was the best night I had in years.

Present time

I gasped I turned & looked at Damon. I walked back over to him & whispered in his ear "Andare all'inferno." He looked confused I sighed. "It means go to hell in Italian remember I studied it way back when." He chuckled & nodded.

"I've already been." He looked at me & then an idea popped into my brain I turned & spotted the closet person who looked like a Lockwood. Walked up to him & turned his head away from his friends & kissed him full on the lips. I pulled away & looked over at Damon & mouthed 'I so don't love you.' I looked at the kid I just kissed & smiled at him.

"So what's your name?" I turned at his question.

"Lexi Scott. You?" I asked him.

"Tyler Lockwood." I smiled he looked down at me & smiled. "Your car or mine?" I laughed & looked at Damon. I turned back to Tyler.

"Yours." He grabbed my hand & started to pull me with him. Damon was about to stop him when I mouthed 'Dinner.' He smiled & nodded. When we reached Tyler's car he opened the backdoor for me to get in. I slid in & as soon as Tyler had slid into the car & shut the door. He started kissing my neck as soon as he moved up to my lips & was asking for entrance I pulled away & looked into his eyes. "Don't scream." He nodded I went vampire & tilted his head back so his neck was exposed & bit down. I drank until he was unconscious. Then I checked his pockets for the keys. I whispered to him about how we were cousins & that he should forget everything that happened in the last 15 minutes. He just kept nodding. I parked in his driveway & asked to be invited in. He nodded that was the best I was gonna get I opened the door dragged him upstairs to where I assumed was his room. I walked back the Grill to get my truck to go & visit the only person alive that knew the secret I've been hiding since 1864.


	3. secrets

Memories

Chapter 3: Secrets

I drove toward the one place he would be. As I pulled up to the boarding house I saw a light on in the library. I snuck up to the window & peaked in. I saw Stefan asleep in a chair with a book on his lap. I saw the book slip off of his lap & onto the floor. He bent down & set it on the table next to him. He then stood & stretched. I made a noise from the other window hoping to draw his attention away from the room. He walked towards the room & I took my opportunity & slammed a window open quickly getting through it.** (The rest is the same as 162 candles.)**

"Lexi?" I smiled & laughed while nodding.

"Hey." He smiled & went to stand up.

"What're you doing here?" I laughed & pulled him up.

"How could you even ask that?" he pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you" I pulled back smiling & laughed.

"Happy late birthday, plus I wanted to know if he knew. If he knows about it." I looked at him seriously my laughing & smiling gone. He shook his head & looked down at me.

"No he doesn't know about that at all. I didn't tell him or even Zach nobody knew Lex I didn't tell anyone. I promise." I smiled & laughed.

"He sent me a memory of that night not twenty minutes ago. It was something I repressed." He smiled & laughed. I smacked him upside the head. Just then we heard a car pull up. "Shit." I got up & ran upstairs just as Damon came in.

"What is that piece of garbage doing out there?" I headed towards the landing.

"Umm your Corvette or Stefan's Porsche? Wait Stefan's Porsche isn't garbage so your corvette. I would have thought you had more respect for your car." I smirked as he sneered.

"I'm talking about that hunk of metal you call a truck." I glared at him. I walked down the stairs & to the liquor cart they had. I grabbed Damon's special reserve scotch.

"Call it a hunk of metal again & this goes buh-bye. So if you want to keep it I wouldn't call Jake's truck a hunk of metal." I smirked at his scared face.

"I wouldn't do that." The words came from behind me. I turned & saw Katherine standing on the landing.

"Ah the bitch returns." I reached behind me & grabbed the vervain soaked stake in my back pocket & lunged for her. I straddled her plunging the stake in just below her heart. Then I grabbed the rag I had & covered the rest of the handle with vervain burning myself in the process.

She gasped "Seems to me the wrong brother knows" I stepped off of her glaring.

"Well the right one will never know. So if you want to keep anything like your life I suggest you don't tell"

I ran outside after that. I ran to the truck. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Stefan following me. I leaned against the tailgate waiting for him to start a long speech about how Damon didn't deserve me, but he just hugged me. "Thanks Stefan." I heard two pairs of footsteps walking to the car next to mine. "So after everything you're helping her. Wow I thought low of you before but now you are the lowest thing to walk this earth to me."

"Well if you told me the secret I would probably redeem myself."

"Ask Katherine she probably knows. In fact I know she does she probably heard when I told Stefan, Bella, & Ruby." He looked down at her.

"Well what is it Katherine what's her big juicy secret." She looked up at him.

"I don't really remember I just know Stefan knows." He looked at me expectantly.

"I was pregnant Damon but after she bit me I miss carried." He dropped Katherine & walked over to me. He cupped my face with both of his hands & kissed me. I pulled away.

"I can't after everything I can't." I got into the truck & backed out forgetting Stefan was back there. I hit him. "Sorry Stefan." I then headed back to Jenna's house.

I walked through the front door to find everyone except Jenna on the couch. "Hey." Jake got up to go check on his precious truck while Lily looked at my hand. "It's not that bad Lily."

"Why is there a dent in the tailgate of my baby?" He looked at me.

"I hit Stefan." Elena looked at me shocked. "He's fine maybe bruised. I'm going to my room." With that I walked upstairs & stuck my ear buds in my ears & turned on Do It Better by Matisse.

**1864 Mystic Falls **

I walked up to the Salvatore residence to see my two older sisters Isabella & Ruby talking to Stefan. "Hello Stefan, Isabella, Ruby, how are you three doing."

"Quite well sister you?"

"I am fairing quite well thank you but I have something to tell you but have to promise not to tell father or Giuseppe."

"Of course Alexis what is it?" Stefan asked.

"I am with child."

**Present time**


	4. Content

**Well I know this is late but I had massive writers block so anyway here is the 4****th**** chapter of Memories.**

Memories

Chapter 4: Content

I jerked awake. That was not something I wanted to repeat worst thing ever.

Mystic Falls 1864

The carriage holding Miss Katherine Pierce rolled up to the Salvatore residence. Stefan & I awaited Miss Pierce on the porch. The coachman helped her Handmaiden out of the carriage. The Handmaiden proceeded to help Miss Pierce out. Stefan & I proceeded to walk down the steps & greeted Miss Pierce.

"You must be Miss Pierce." Stefan & I said as one.

"Please the both of you call me Katherine." She said not once breaking her gaze from Stefan.

Present time

The day I met Katherine Pierce the worst day of my life. I was so naïve she didn't even have to compel me to gain her trust.

"LEX! We know you're up so just come on downstairs." I heard Jake yell.

"COMING!" I yelled just as loud probably woke up Jer. That's when I heard the thump. "SORRY JER!" laughing I walked out of my room & downstairs. "Hey Jenna, got Jeremy out of bed for you."

"How'd you do that? Normally I can't get him out of bed on a weekend let alone a school day." I smiled & laughed.

"When I yelled back to Jake I kinda woke him up." She smiled as Lily & Jeremy walked in. "Hey Jer sorry about waking you up." He smiled & nodded.

"Sure Lexi you didn't mean it of course. So why did Jake have to yell at you?" I smiled & rolled my eyes.

"Maybe she was daydreaming about a certain guy. A dark haired guy. With-"

"Okay so maybe I was but not the one you're thinking of Lil. I met another 'dark haired guy'." I smiled at her face.

"Well someone works fast." Jake said as he entered the room.

"Yep & someone has to fix their "baby"." I smiled at him "So Lily why are you wearing my hat?" I looked at her & cocked my head to one side.

"Um well you see I found it lying around the house & uh Jer help me out here." I laughed when I saw him try to think of something.

"It's okay I would just like to know the next time you borrow my things. Now we don't start school until tomorrow."

"But tomorrows Friday." She looked at me funny.

"That's right my dear little sister. That way we only go one day then have a weekend then a full week." I smiled then grabbed my hat off her head. "I think I'm gonna go change into something as equally comfy as these clothes then go for a walk. Bye."

"Aren't you going to eat?" I heard Jenna ask as I was walking away.

"Umm I was gonna walk to the grill. Maybe the school see Matt. Ask him how he is about Vicki leaving. Maybe find Caroline haven't seen her yet." Elena walked into the kitchen. "Hey Elena."

"Oh hey Lexi." She looked at me funny.

"Do I have something on my face Elena? Because if I do then by all means tell me." She just shook her head. "Good then I'm gonna get changed then I'm going to take my walk." With that said I turned & walked up the stairs. As soon I got dressed I walked down the stairs. Everybody had left to do their own thing except for Lily. "Come on you're coming with me."

"Why? I would rather sit here & do nothing." She looked up at me from the book she was reading.

"Because where I'm going the dark haired guy will be." She got a look on her face.

"Give me five seconds. I need to change." She was about to get up when I stopped her.

"No time. Their at school & school starts in five minutes. So just go in what you're wearing besides you look good in anything." She glared at me. "Okay go throw on some pants." She flashed upstairs then came back down.

"Okay ready let's go." She linked her arm with mine.

"To the home of the Mystic Falls Timberwolves. Worst football team of the century & there have been a few." We laughed as we neared the school at a human pace. I saw Matt & Tyler passing a football around. Stefan & Elena talking to Caroline & Bonnie. Jeremy & Anna talking in a corner. I smiled at the sight of them all.

"Hey who's the blonde & redhead?" I heard Tyler ask. Matt turned around just as we walked towards them.

"Lexi? Lily?" We smiled & laughed.

"Hey Mattie & Tyler I'm assuming." I smiled. At that point Stefan & Elena walked over. "Matt how are you doing? I heard about Vicki." He looked down.

"I'm doing okay. She's probably with one of the others here in some other place."I smiled softly.

"I bet she's fine. Elena is that Anna talking to Jer?" I looked at her.

"I guess. I wouldn't really know I haven't met her." I smiled. I knew she was lying by the way she never looked me in the eyes.

"Looks like an introduction is in order." I smiled then headed in the direction of them. "Hey Jeremy whose your little friend?" I looked at Anna winked then looked back at Jeremy.

"Oh uh Lexi this is Anna. Anna this is Lexi Scot" I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Anna. I hope to see you around town soon." She smiled.

"Me too. How about the Grill later. I could kick your ass at foosball. Then we could talk." I laughed.

"Sweetheart I hold the record for kicking somebody's ass at foosball." She smiled & nodded her head.

"I bet you do. Hey Jer aren't you going to be late for class?" I smiled she was such a goodie two shoes.

"Uh yeah bye Anna. See you later Lex." I smiled & waved. She looked over at me.

"What? I can't have a little fun." I smiled as she hugged me.

"I just can't believe you're here. Where are the others?" I looked down at her.

"Well Jake is getting his truck fixed after I backed into Stefan. Umm my parents are dead & so are Bella & Ruby. So it's just me, Jake, & Lily." She looked at me.

"First off I'm sorry about Bella & Ruby. Second you backed into Stefan. & third who's Lily." I laughed.

"Thanks, yeah I backed into Stefan, & Jakes daughter she was five then." She got a look of recognition on her face.

"Oh yeah the little girl that would follow you around asking if she was going to be as pretty as you someday. I guess the cuteness went away & now she's a looker just like you." I laughed.

"She's always been a looker, just in her own special way." I looked over to see Lily laughing at something Matt said. "She is sure a firecracker. I guess she & Matt haven't drifted apart at all. They were better friends then Elena & Matt." I smiled at Lily when she looked up.

"Well she looks really happy though the death glare she keeps sending me makes me think she doesn't like me all to well."

"It's okay she just has a little crush on Jer. She should be fine after getting to know you." I smiled. "It was nice seeing you again Anna but I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Wait what about the Grill?" She looked at me.

"I have to do something's but as soon as school lets out we can hang out." I smiled at her then at Lily. "Lily it's time to go they have to get to class." She smiled at them & waved goodbye.

"Okay where are we going now?" She looked over at me.

"First we go back to the house, change. Then we aren't going anywhere because I have to do something personal. So you can go back to that book you were reading before we left." I looked over at her "Where I'm going is dangerous Lily. I can't be watching both of our backs."

"But I can watch my own back. You can trust me I won't get hurt." She looked at me incredulously.

"No. Where I'm going you could get killed, we both could. I'm going alone. They won't hurt me." I looked at her.

"Just tell me where you're going. Please." She gave me the puppy eyes.

"Fine. I'm going to Pearls. You were five when she was entombed under the church. I'm like a second daughter to her. She can make sure they won't hurt me." I smiled at Lily. "Now help me find a nice appropriate suit." She looked confused. "Pearl's a very classy woman if you don't wear at least something nice it's out the door & no coming back until you're wearing something classy."

"Ok just know if you die I'm not coming to your funeral." I gave her a funny look. "What, these people might try to kill you & if what you say then there seems there are more than Pearl can handle." I laughed.

"First rude much I'm your sister, second Pearls like six or seven _**hundred**_ years old. Trust me she can handle some tomb vampire that possibly is as old as me." I turned & looked at Lily. "Now help me find a damn suit."

-20 minutes later-

I walked down the stairs wearing a smoke gray Donna Karen skirt, a light blue camisole, black pumps, & a dark gray jacket.

"Wow sexy Lexi. Ha I rhymed." Lily looked me over & smiled giggling lightly.

"Hilarious. Now I am gonna go visit the only person who treated me like a daughter." I walked out the door.


End file.
